Slowly moving forward
by Lacey99
Summary: Something that could have happened during season 10.
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night after a hectic week at work. Harm had arrived home from assignment in California the previous night, only to discover a mountain of files on his desk. As he was leaving JAG for the weekend he had popped by Mac's office and asked her over for dinner. They had gotten into this quazi dating/friendship relationship of late. He not wanting to push, she hesitant to move forward, partly because of their working relationship and partly because of a lot of other things. He didn't mind waiting, he was just happy to have her in his life, more back to the way it used to be when things were less complicated for them. In the past, they had shared more than one dinner at his place, as friends and coworkers. They had always enjoyed each other's company.

He saved the pasta from boiling over and heard her laugh softly from her place by the counter. "Trouble sailor?"

He offered a pout. "Maybe the big bad marine should come to the sailor's aid?"

She stood and walked over to him. "What can I do?"

"Just put the sausage into the sauce," he said as he carefully put the casserole over the heat again. "A treat for the carnivore."

She smiled and did as she was told. "I appreciate that."

"Five more minutes and we'll have dinner ready," he said and leaned towards the counter.

She smiled and turned to him. "You didn't tell me how it went in California? How was working with… Lieutenant Graves, was it?"

"Yeah. She was great. She could be a great asset to JAG, with investigations and probably a lot more. It was an interesting case. It took some maneuvers to get to the truth though," he looked thoughtful. "It's a shame the civilian got killed. His daughter never got the chance to really know him."

"What did she say when you presented her with the money?" Mac wondered.

Harm hesitated just enough for Mac to look questioningly at him. "What? Why are you blushing?" she asked with amusement.

"Well, let's just say that she was very thankful," Harm said and pushed himself off the counter. He found plates and glasses and walked over to the table.

"Was she pretty?" Mac asked.

Harm turned to her. "Not like you."

She smiled. "So, what did she say when she got the money?"

"Well, she kissed me," he said honestly.

Mac nodded. "And?"

"Nothing," Harm said and walked over to her. "She'll use the money to build an art school for kids or a park. Something to dedicate to her father."

"That's a nice thing to do," Mac said as she steered the sauce.

Harm lifted the lid off the casserole and used a fork to get some spaghetti out to taste it. "Perfect." He watched as she tasted the sauce, then offered him a spoon. He smiled than leaned in and kissed her. "It tastes great."

She smiled and lifted the casserole off the plate. "You bring the spaghetti sailor."

"Yes, ma'am." He lifted the casserole off the plate. He hurried to empty the spaghetti into the colander, then back into the casserole and poured some oil over it. "How was your week?"

"It was fine. I went to Quantico for my pistol qualifications," she said and smiled cleverly.

He smiled teasingly. "It went well I assume."

"Of course," she said proudly.

Harm laughed softly. "You know, I bet Creswell is happy to have a Marine among all the sailors working for him."

Mac hesitated. "He was at Quantico too."

"Really?" Harm raised his eyebrows.

"He was cool about me being the better shot. He's not so bad," she said.

"I told you, you didn't have anything to worry about," he reminded her.

She smiled. "I know."

They ate in comfortable silence, then they cleaned up together. Harm studied her as she scrubbed the casserole. She looked thoughtful, like she had something on her mind. He finished putting their dishes in the washer and closed it.

She noticed that he was studying her. "What?"

He leaned against the counter and met her eyes. "You look thoughtful?"

She washed off the soap and put the casserole on the counter, then turned to him. "Long week, I guess."

He nodded and pushed off the counter. "How about ice cream for desert?"

"I do love ice cream," she said as she dried her hands.

He opened the freezer and took out the ice cream. "Why don't you go relax on the couch and I'll bring it to you."

She put her hand on his shoulder in a sweet gesture, then did as he suggested. She smiled when he handed her the bowl. "Thank you."

He joined her on the couch. "Anything new in your life?"

She shrugged. "Same old, same old."

"Have you talked to Chloe lately?"

"Yes, she's doing great. I'm going to take some leave and go see her soon. We talked about going on a trip together this summer. Maybe Red Rock."

"That sounds great." Harm finished his ice cream and put the bowl on the table. "Your Uncle will get out soon."

"In about a year." Mac put her bowl on the table before relaxing into the couch.

"Have you talked to him lately?"

"Just letters and phone calls. I should go see him." She smiled and put her hand on top of Harm's that was resting on the back of the couch. "Did you talk to your Mom while you were in California?"

"Yes, a dinner. She's fine. Frank is fine. She's giving me a hard time about not settling down, as usual." He let out a small laugh. "At least she hasn't given up on me yet. I promised I'd bring Mattie to see them soon. Although, she did say that she knew what soon meant."

Mac laughed softly. "You have to admit that you're not visiting too often."

Harm nodded. "I know. I promised I'd bring you too."

"Me?" Mac had been to dinner at Trish and Frank's house quite a few times when they had been on assignment nearby. She liked Harm's mother and stepfather very much.

"She might have gotten me to admit that I was working on a relationship with you," he admitted.

Mac nodded thoughtfully. "We haven't really talked about us since my accident."

"I'm still here," he squeezed her hand and smiled.

"There's a lot of complications for us," she reminded him.

He shrugged. "All solvable. That's not what's keeping me from pursuing you."

"I know," she smiled and sat up, moving closer to him. "Thanks for dinner."

"Are you leaving?" he wondered.

She leaned in and kissed him. "I should."

He nodded. "I understand."

"Do you?"

He smiled. "I might not like it, but I do understand. You're not ready."

"I am ready, but…" she hesitated. "We are stationed together."

"Just say the word and I will write my request for transfer to another command and deliver it to the General Monday morning."

She studied him closely. "Or I could."

He put his hand on her thigh, the other one cupping her face, then he kissed her deeply, leaving her out of breath. "I love you Mac."

She smiled. "I love you too."

He kissed her softly and released her. "Let me know when you're ready to move on."

She nodded and stood. "Good night."

He stood as well and followed her to the door. "What are your plans for tomorrow and Sunday?"

"No plans really." She finished putting on her coat and scarf. "I have a few books I want to read, then maybe I'll do some housework. You?"

"I was thinking that we could do something together. Tomorrow I'm seeing Mattie, but Sunday maybe?"

"Yeah, sure, that sounds nice. Why don't you surprise me?"

He smiled cleverly. "I could do that."

She kissed him and opened the door. "See you."

"Drive carefully," he said as he watched her go.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later...

 **On route to Annapolis**

Harm turned his head and studied the woman by his side. He turned his focus back on the road and let out a contented sigh. She was there with him, after spending almost two weeks in San Diego prosecuting a case, and attending the JAG conference, while he was stuck in snowy D.C being acting JAG. When she came back he was at the hospital making sure that his ward Mattie was okay after a minor mishap with a plane during one of her practice flights. Thankfully she only had a concussion and a few bruised ribs, and doubts about becoming a pilot. Mac had been there for them both, even though Harm's initial instincts had made him push her away, until he realized that having her by his side was what he had wanted all along.

"What?" she wondered with a slight smile.

"Just happy to be getting out of town for a few days," he chuckled. "Between your absence and Mattie's mishap, it's been a long month."

She nodded. "So, this weekend, who's going to be there?"

"Keeter of course, his date, whomever that is this week," he offered a teasing smile. "Sturgis and Varese, Carter and his wife," Harm shrugged. "The rest couldn't make it."

"And the house you're renting? How big did you say it was?" she wondered.

"It's spacious," he smiled. "Don't worry, it won't get cramped. We're usually more people."

"And how many women have you brought to this thing?" she questioned with a little hesitation.

"No one actually," he offered an amused smile in her direction. "Are you implying something?"

"No," she dragged the word out.

"Mac?" he turned his focus away from the road for a second to look at her.

"I was just wondering if you always bring a date?" she shrugged.

"Never," he stopped at a red light and turned his focus on her. "It's been a yearly reunion, men only, but Keeter wanted us to meet this woman he's dating, then Sturgis didn't want to make other plans when Varese wanted to come to town for the weekend, he's all lovey-dovey at the moment," he put the car in motion again when the light turned green.

She laughed.

"What?" he wondered.

"Lovey-dovey?" she shook her head in amusement.

"Anyway," he smiled cleverly. "Keeter then decided that this year women are allowed. I wasn't all that keen on going anyway, especially after last night."

She smiled cleverly. "Yeah, what happened last night?"

He chuckled. "Are you giving me a hard time?"

"Yes," she smiled brightly.

He laughed.

"Are you saying that after last night you wanted to stay in town?" she wondered.

"I'm saying that after last night I definitely didn't want to leave you and go spend the weekend with the guys," he felt a slight blush form on his face.

She laughed softly. "Are you saying that you are all lovey-dovey at the moment?"

"Stop hassling me, Colonel," he offered a pout.

"Sorry," she reached out and caressed the back of his neck softly. "How are we going to play this out anyway?"

"What do you mean?" he wondered as he stopped at a red light again and turned to look at her.

"Well, we're spending the weekend with your friends and a colleague," she raised her eyebrows at his density.

It dawned on him. "I haven't really thought about that," he admitted.

"It's a green light," she reminded him.

He smiled, stole a quick kiss, ignoring the honking behind him, then drove off. "I'm sure Sturgis will keep his mouth shut for a while. At least until we've figured out what to do. I don't think it'll be a problem, I told the General I'd transfer out if anything changed between us."

"When did you talk to the General about us?" she wondered with annoyance.

"A while back," he admitted and shrugged. "He asked about our relationship."

"He did?" Mac was upset now.

"Power down," he reached over and took her hand. "It's just that I've been in this relationship a little longer than you have. You just need time to catch up."

She smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I have everything under control," he reassured with a cocky smile.

"Okay then," she relaxed a little, surprised that he seemed so easy going. It was unlike him. The previous night had been wonderful, but it had also taken her by surprise. She hadn't realized how good they'd be together, but over the last two weeks since her return from San Diego, being by his side after Mattie's accident she had enjoyed having him so close. After getting Mattie safely from the hospital and back to her house in Blacksburg, they had left her in her father's care with promises to stop by after the weekend, then gone back to his place for dinner. Stealing many kisses lately, she wasn't surprised when he kissed her after dessert. She had made the decision to take it further, sick of finding reasons not to be with him. They still hadn't talked about her biggest concern, her inability to make a baby with him.

 **Annapolis**

He found a parking spot and stopped the car, before turning to her. "Come on," he opened the door. "This place has the best coffee and chocolate cake."

Surprised, she opened the door and got out. "Did you use to go here a lot?"

"Yeah, it was kinda my quiet place away from everything," he smiled and took her hand. "Come on."

She followed him inside and he found them a table. He left her and a little while later he was back with two cups of coffee and a piece of chocolate cake. He handed Mac a fork.

"Thanks," she smiled sweetly, waiting for him to sit down before she asked; "So why did you bring me here?"

"Well," he smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted to bring you to a place that is all mine. I haven't brought anyone here before."

She found his shy smile and sweet confession adorable. He had brought her there to make a point. "Harm, are you trying to tell me something?"

"In my own way," he chuckled. "I'm your guy, Mac. You're my girl."

She reached for his hand. "I love you, Harm."

He smiled warmly. "I love you too, Sarah. That's why I gave you this last night," he touched the ring he had put on her finger last night.

She leaned in and kissed him, then tasted the chocolate cake. He was right, the place had the best chocolate cake and coffee.'

 **Later..**

Harm drove up to a huge house and parked the car. Mac saw Keeter walk through the front door and wave at them. Harm opened the car door and got out, meeting his old friend with a manly hug. Mac smiled and opened the car door, and got out.

"Sarah Mackenzie, come and give me a big hug!" Keeter half ran over and lifted her up, hugging her close. "You are even more beautiful than I remembered."

"Thanks," Mac smiled as her feet again touched the ground. "You look good Keeter."

"I tell Harm to bring someone and he brings you," he studied his friend, then Mac. "Does that mean that there's more than just friendship going on? Because the last time I saw you, you said that you were working on it," he reminded Harm.

Harm took Mac's hand. "I finally wore her down."

"He can be very convincing when he puts his mind to it," Mac smiled cleverly.

Keeter laughed and turned to the house. "Come say hi to the rest of the gang."

Harm retrieved their bags from the car and locked it. They followed Keeter to the house and met the others.

"This is Meghan," Keeter introduced the woman he had brought.

"Commander Rabb?" Meghan laughed softly. "My, the world sure is small."

Harm offered his hand. "How's the art school?"

"Oh, it's getting there. A lot of work though," she smiled.

"You two know each other?" Keeter looked surprised.

"Commander Rabb is the JAG officer who gave me that check after my father was killed," Meghan turned to Mac. "And this must be your brunette?"

Mac looked questioningly at Harm as she offered her hand. "Sarah Mackenzie."

"Yeah, she's my brunette," Harm smiled cheekily and reached for Mac's hand. "Actually, you guys will be the first to know that Mac and I are engaged."

"Congratulations," Sturgis looked surprised. "When did his happen?"

"Last night," Mac smiled happily.

"We need to bring out the champagne," Keeter shook Harm's hand. "Congratulation's buddy."

"Thanks," Harm looked at Mac lovingly.

Harm took Mac to show her the room they were staying in. He put their bags on the floor before turning to her. She looked around and smiled.

"Not too shabby," she walked over to the balcony door. "Too bad it isn't summer, huh?"

"Yeah, too bad," he smiled sheepishly. "You're beautiful."

She turned to him. "Thanks," she looked questioningly at him. "So, your brunette?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "It came up."

"I've kept you waiting," she hesitated.

"I didn't mind. You've been through a lot, and to be fair, after me never being able to commit in the past I never expected you to be ready just because I finally could let go," he reached for her hand. "What matters is that we are together now."

She smiled. "I love you so much, Harm. We have so much to talk about, the past, babies…" she let out a sigh. "I can get past it all as long as I have you. Can you?"

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "All I want is you, the past is what it is, and babies… well, we can make it happen if we want to."

"Let's just see, okay? Right now, I want to focus on us," she kissed him.

He nodded. "Me too," he hesitated. "We should go downstairs."

"Yup," she tugged his hand. "I like Megan."

"She's nice," Harm agreed. "I wonder if she'll tell Keeter that she kissed me after I handed her the check."

Mac looked at him with amusement.

"It was all her," he clarified. "I only have eyes for you."

"You better," she smiled cleverly and led him out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**JAG Headquarters, Monday morning**

The morning staff meeting was a minute away and Harm saw General Creswell walk past his office just as he hung up the phone. He was in the middle of a trial and had gotten some last-minute information that he needed to check out before court. He had to ask the judge for a continuance. Debating whether he had time to get some coffee, he decided against it and he hurried to his feet and headed for the elevators.

Creswell had just started the meeting when Harm arrived. "Nice of you to join us Commander Rabb."

"Sorry, sir. Something came up," he walked over and found his place beside Mac who offered her coffee to him. He offered a sweet smile in her direction and took the coffee. He noticed Kate Pike across the table and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"As I was saying. Commander Pike will be with us the next two weeks while she waits for her terminal leave papers to come through," Creswell continued. "Now, Commander Rabb, an update on the Lee Court Martial."

Harm put Mac's coffee down. "Yes, sir. I'll be asking for a continuance today. There was some last-minute information that caught my attention this morning and I want to check it out. That's why I was late, sir. Hopefully the prosecution won't mind?" he added towards Turner.

"Should be fine," Sturgis smiled. "But I thought you'd want to get this done so that you could focus on your upcoming wedding?" he teased.

Harm chuckled. "I can multitask."

"This doesn't mean a trip to a carrier now does it?" Creswell wondered with warning in his tone.

"No, sir. The Sea Hawk docket yesterday so the witness is in town," Harm assured.

"Good. Moving on," Creswell handed Bud a file.

The morning staff meeting neared its end when Mac excused herself to get to a meeting. Creswell rounded the staff meeting with another reminder that they were short staffed come next week so everyone had to pull extra duty over the next weeks. Harm knew that he was partly responsible for the shortness of staff and noticed the looks from Sturgis and Bud.

"I'll send you good thoughts from the beach in Hawaii," Harm said after Creswell had ended the meeting.

"So, you're getting married?" Kate smiled teasingly. "You?"

"It's good to see you too Kate," Harm chuckled. "Leaving the Navy again?"

"This time for real," she promised. "The firm I worked for before 9/11 happened have expanded their business to Washington D.C, and they gave me an offer I couldn't resist."

"They'll be lucky to have you," Harm smiled reassuringly.

"So, how is your ward? And who is this lady who finally calf roped you?" Kate wondered.

Bud cleared his throat. "You'll be late for court, sir."

"I'll tell you all about it later," Harm promised. "We'll do lunch or something. Maybe tomorrow?"

"In the meantime, I'll see if I can pick up some office gossip," Kate teased.

Harm chuckled as he left the library.

 **Wednesday JAG Headquarters**

Harm whistled as he crossed the bullpen. He had been having a great day in court. The verdict would be given after lunch and then there was the sentencing the next day. He could wrap up his office and go home after lunch the next day.. Friday he wouldn't be in at all. Too much to do to make sure everything was ready for the big day. His wedding day.

Kate disappeared into Mac's office as he walked into his. She had been happy for him. Happy for them both, reminding him that the last time she had been to JAG he had been jealous because Mac was marrying another man. The last time they met, while he was on assignment in San Diego where she was stationed, she had gotten him to admit that he was waiting for Mac to be ready to be with him. He would wait for as long as it took.

"What did you do to Harm?" Kate wondered as she put a pile of files on Mac's desk. "I have known him for years and I have never seen him like this. He's really happy. I mean really, really happy."

Mac smiled. "Well, that goes for both of us."

"No kidding," Kate offered a teasing smile. "The last time I saw you. In Pearl, remember? You had sworn off men."

Mac chuckled. "That was only a year after Mic dumped me. As I recall you were leaving the Navy for a man and a job in private law."

"It's a good thing Mic did," Kate pointed out. "And the job was good, the man not," Kate laughed softly. "Seriously, it's so great to see you both this way. I always hoped Harm would be able to let go and find someone who could handle him. I knew the moment I met you that you were the one."

"Really?" Mac was surprised by that.

A knock on the door made them turn. "Ladies," Harm handed Mac a file. "Your office is a mess. Will you be able to take Friday off?"

Mac looked around and wrinkled her nose. "I hope so."

"Don't worry. I'm helping," Kate reassured.

Harm smiled just as General Creswell called attention to orders and they hurried into the bullpen and snapped to attention.

"Commander Rabb, front and center," Creswell ordered.

Harm stepped in front of his commanding officer. "The President of the United States, acting upon the recommendation of the Secretary of the Navy has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity and abilities of Commander Harmon Rabb Junior. In view of these special qualities and his demonstrated potential to serve in the higher grade, Commander Harmon Rabb Junior is promoted to the permanent grade of Captain, United States Navy effective June 8th. By the order of the Secretary of the Navy."

After Harm had said the oath, the General offered his hand. "Congratulations Captain Rabb."

"Thank you, sir," Harm shook his hand.

"It's well earned," Creswell smiled. "Dismissed.

There was a round of congratulations and handshakes, before Harm turned to Mac who had let the other's get the chance to congratulate him first. Breaking protocol she hugged him. "Congratulations. I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you," he smiled as he unwillingly released her. "You don't mind marrying a Captain on Saturday?"

"I think I can handle it," she smiled widely.

"And," Creswell handed Harm a sheet of paper. "Your new orders. I hope you like Yorkshire pudding."

Harm read the paper. "Force Judge Advocate Europe?" Harm looked between Creswell and Mac. "London?"

"You report to your new duty station August 1st. Colonel," Creswell turned to her and handed her a sheet of paper.

Mac read it. "Joint Legal Services, Europe and Africa."

"It's a completely new command. Navy and Marine Corps lawyers in the field under one command. You'll be working closely with the Marine Forces Europe command, General Porter is in command," Creswell hesitated. "It's in Stuttgart Germany as you know, but your office will be in London. You might have to travel a bit, but the people under you will do most of the field work. Your job is to oversee them. I hear the Marine Corps promotion board is gathering in late July, so the odds are that you'll be full Colonel by the time you resume command."

"I don't know what to say, sir," Mac admitted.

"It's well earned. For both of you," Creswell smiled.

 **Later that night**

Harm whistled as he descended the steps from their bedroom carrying a box. Since Mac's lease needed renewal they had decided to just live at his place until they could find a house. They had decided to wait until they had come back from their honeymoon to start looking, and now they wouldn't have to. Harm had already planned on calling a realtor to get his apartment on the marked.

"Another box for the storage place," he placed it on top of another one by the door and looked around. "This place is not mine anymore, huh?"

Mac smiled from her place on the couch. Her feet up on a box she was looking over her list of things to do and to remember. "It's a nice mix of me and you, don't you think?"

"Yeah," he walked over and slumped down on the couch by her side. "Although, what's with women and the need to have all those pillows on the bed? I mean, all we do is move them onto the bed, then off the bed."

"Are we really having this discussion, again?" she smirked as she crossed off a thing on her list.

Harm took the list from her and threw it on the table. "Enough with the list woman," he drew her into his arms. "Let's enjoy this a little. We've moved you out of your apartment and in here. We're finally done."

She tried to reach for the list again. "Just double checking a few things."

"Not tonight," he moved the list out of her reach with his foot. "Chloe will be here tomorrow night, that means no inappropriate behavior, so we better get that out of our systems tonight," he started kissing her neck.

"The timer will go off in three seconds so…" she chuckled when he abruptly stopped his kissing.

"You don't have it down to the very last second do…." The timer went off.

"I told you," she started to stand. She heard him laugh as she walked over to the stove and opened the oven. "Perfect."

She felt his arms circle her waist. "Like you."

"What is up with you?" she wondered as she turned in his arms.

"Just happy," he kissed her softly.

"People mention that all the time," she turned and took the dish out of the oven. "Pasta, vegetables and chicken, with carbonara sauce and of course, cheese on top."

"I like this domestic side," he teased as he started getting plates and glasses. "People mention what all the time?"

"That you look happy," Mac brought the dish to the table. "Kate said it today."

"Well, I am happy," he smiled. "Aren't you?"

"Of course I am," she moved into his embrace and hugged him close, before lifting her head to look at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her softly.

 **Later**

Harm finished talking with Mattie and hung up. She would be there the next day, staying over with them until Saturday along with Chloe. It would be cramped with two teenagers on the floor and couch. Harm was spending the last night before their wedding at Sturgis place, and Mac and the girls were staying at their apartment.

Harm smiled as he saw Mac, only clad in his shirt, looking through her last box. She turned to him with a gun in her hand. "Isn't it a little early in our relationship for you to be drawing guns on me?" he joked.

She smirked. "Where do you keep your gun?"

"In a box in my closet," he stood and walked over.

She took a box from the bigger box and opened it, revealing another gun and bullets. "I always kept one in a hiding place by the door," she put the second gun into the box with the other and closed it. "Can you put this with yours."

"Sure," he took it from her.

"I think that's it," she walked over to the door and put the empty box on top of other boxes. "I'm officially moved in."

Harm finished putting away her guns and walked back to the living room. "We should celebrate," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Didn't we just do that?" she wondered with amusement.

He gathered her into his arms than looked at her with wonder. "I just realized that I'm living with a girl."

Mac laughed. "You just realized? We've pretty much lived together ever since that first night."

He smiled. "That was some night," he ran his hand up her thigh, inside his half-buttoned shirt that she threw on after making love earlier. "I've never lived with anyone before," he reminded her.

Momentarily distracted by his touch she had to think about what he had been saying. "Well, now is the time to change your mind, because come Saturday…" he silenced her with a deep kiss.

"Not going to change my mind, ever," he promised as he ended the kiss. "For the first time in my life I've been happy, really, really happy for the last three months. I love you."

She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love. He had let go completely. "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**JAG Headquarters, Thursday**

Harm logged off his computer and stood. He was done. It was almost lunchtime, his client had gotten the sentencing they had hoped for, he had cleared his desk and handed over a few open cases to Sturgis and Bud. He was done. Finished. It put a smile on his face as he closed his briefcase and his eyes darted to the picture on his desk. It was of Mac, taken at their Annapolis trip three months ago. It had been the beginning of this journey they were on.

"We're still meeting at six?"

Harm focused on Sturgis who was hovering in his doorway. "Yeah, around then. The women will be occupying my…" he smiled. "our apartment by then so it's probably best for me to get lost."

"Good," Sturgis smiled. "Are you taking off?"

"Yeah, we have to pick up Chloe at the airport, they have a last dress fitting and I have to pick up the rings," Harm took a breath. "And a million other things."

Sturgis chuckled. "Only two more days and you'll be an old married man."

Harm rounded his desk. "It's about time."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Sturgis said as he followed Harm into the bullpen.

Harm headed for Mac's office and could hear laughter inside. "Ready to go?"

Mac and Kate both turned to him. "Almost," Mac smiled as she stood.

"I'll see you later tonight," Kate said to Mac, then slipped past Harm and out of the office.

Mac reached for her uniform, that she had changed out of a little earlier, and briefcase. "Ready."

Since she was in civilian clothes he reached for her hand after she'd turned off the light and closed the door to her office. "You look nice."

"Thank you," she smiled as they crossed the bullpen hand in hand. 47 hours and thirty-five minutes until their wedding day.

 **Later that day**

Harm finished in the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before walking into his bedroom. As usual the pillows and cover on the bed made him smile, reminding him that he wasn't alone anymore. The giggling from the living room made him shake his head in wonder. He hadn't realized that having two teenagers in the apartment would be so loud. Mattie and Chloe had found each other instantly and were now helping Mac prepare for when his Mom, Harriet, Jennifer and Kate would arrive. He was going out with Frank, A.J, Sturgis, Bud and Keeter for beers.

He hurried to dress, then walked down the steps to the living area. He found Mattie and Chloe on the couch, while Mac was seated by the desk writing something. He walked over, curious what got her so occupied. "What are you doing?"

She hurried to cover up the sheet pf paper. "Don't sneak up on me."

"I didn't think anyone could sneak up on a Marine?" he peaked at the sheet of paper that she was covering.

"I wasn't prepared to be attacked in my own home," she pointed out as she hurried to turn the sheet of paper around. "It's my vows."

"Oh, that," he shrugged. "I thought I'd just wing it."

She raised her eyebrows. "You'll wing it?" she was amused.

"It's like a closing argument, I could do it in my sleep," he smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, you're going to end it with; and that's why I should be sentenced to life without parole?" she teased. ¨

He chuckled. "That's not bad. I'm going to use that."

"You will not," she stood and took the sheet of paper, folded it and put it in the top drawer. "No peaking."

He took her into his arms. "I'm getting ready to leave."

"Okay," she leaned in and kissed him. A knock on the door interrupted them and Harm unwillingly let go of her to get the door.

"Hi Harm," Trish hugged her son.

"Hi Mom," he closed the door behind her.

"Good to see you again, Sarah," Trish hugged Mac too.

"You too," Mac smiled.

Mattie and Chloe walked over. "Nice to see you again, Trish," Mattie got a hug from Harm's mother.

"You too, Mattie." She turned to Chloe. "And this must be Chloe?"

Chloe offered her hand. "That's me."

"Mac told me a lot about you," Trish smiled warmly.

"Nothing embarrassing I hope, because I have a lot of embarrassing stories about her too," she added the last part as a warning in Mac's direction.

Mac smiled. "Don't worry, I just told her that you're amazing."

"That's true," Chloe smiled cleverly.

"Well, I should get going," Harm reached for his jacket. "You girls have fun."

"Tell Keeter that I will kill him if he doesn't have you back in one piece," Mac warned.

Harm chuckled. "How much trouble can we get into at McMurphy's?"

"With Keeter, one never knows," Mac smiled. "Bye."

Harm leaned in and kissed her.

"This could take some time," Chloe said to Trish and Mattie as they moved further into the apartment. "They kiss a lot."

"I heard that," Mac warned when they ended the kiss.

Chloe smiled cleverly. "You were supposed to."

Mac walked over to them after seeing Harm leave. She found her list on the counter and read through it one more time, crossing off a few things.

"Enough with the list. "Chloe reached for the pen." Harm said that you have everything under control."

"But he's a man," Mac reached out to get the pen back. "And Navy," she added.

"You will let me know if there's anything Frank and I can help with," Trish demanded.

"I think we pretty much have it under control," Mac reassured and pushed the list away. "Marines just like to make sure."

"This Marine also needs to learn how to relax," Chloe pointed out. "She can't," she added the last part towards Trish and Mattie.

"I can relax," Mac argued.

"You can't even go for a hike without a first aid kit," Chloe laughed and hugged her big sister. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Mac let out a contented sigh.

 **Later**

Three hours later Mac had been a good sport going along with all the frilly bridal shower things Mattie, Jenn and Harriet had planned. They had eaten and had some laughs. Chloe had won the 'who knows the bride the best' quiz.

"I think Mac has been a good sport," Harriet smiled.

"I did like the whole decorate your own cupcake thing," Mac admitted with a chuckle.

"Oh, but we have one more thing left," Mattie reached for a sheet of paper. "The quiz about Harm. Chloe and I made Harm answer some questions and now we'll see how well Mac knows him."

"How many questions?" Mac wondered.

"Ten," Mattie smiled.

"I bet I know them all," Mac smiled cleverly.

"We'll see. What was Harm's favorite toy as a kid?" Mattie asked. "And no helping Trish," she warned.

"I'll keep my mouth shut," Trish promised with a chuckle.

"Easy. He built a model of a Steerman with his Dad on his fourth birthday," Mac answered.

"That's correct," Trish said.

The next few questions were easy. "Okay, number nine. What was Harm's nickname in High School?"

"It was stickboy at first, because he was so skinny, but his senior year he was called Tower, because he was a head higher than everyone around him," Mac smiled. He told me that when we were spending the night outside, hiding from poachers after I was shot in the thigh."

"So far you have nine out of ten," Mattie was impressed.

"I didn't even know that one," Trish smiled.

"You were hiding from poachers?" Kate questioned.

Mac nodded. "That's a bit of a long story."

"Last question. When did Harm fall in love with you?" Mattie continued her questioning.

Mac hesitated as she thought about it. "I have no idea. And I doubt Harm knows either."

Mattie raised her eyebrows. "That's what Harm said. Did he tell you the answers before he left?"

Mac chuckled. "No, I promise. We've been spending a lot of time together over the last nine years. He probably knows more about me than anyone I know."

"And still it took you nine years to get together?" Trish wondered with amusement. "And my son doesn't know when he fell in love with you?"

"I have no idea when that happened either," Mac admitted.

 **McMurphy's Tavern**

Harm sipped his beer and peaked at his watch. It was ten thirty and he wondered if the girls had finished their gathering. He had a good time, but he was getting anxious to get home and get a good night's sleep. The better part of the previous night had been spent doing other things than sleep and he knew the next day would be long enough with the last preparations, the rehearsal and dinner.

"I think that's it for an old man," Frank announced.

Harm nodded. "Are you stopping by my place to get Mom?"

"I am," Frank stood.

"We'll just share a cab then," Harm started to stand too, but got a look from Keeter.

"Come on, we're not done," Keeter complained.

"Actually," A.J Chegwidden stood. "I think I'm done too. I'll see you all tomorrow," he offered his hand to Harm. "I thought this day would never come."

Harm chuckled as he shook his hand. "I'm guessing that you're not the only one."

"You're a lucky man," A.J smiled.

"Tell me about it," Harm agreed.

"I'll share that cab, sir," Bud stood too. "Harriet has our car at your place, so I'll get a ride from her."

"I guess I'll go back to the hotel and see if Meghan is back yet," Keeter stood. "You're getting boring on your old age Hammer."

Harm nodded. "I guess I am. I have important days ahead of me."

"You got it bad, son," Frank patted Harm's shoulder. "It's a good woman you've found."

"She's the best," Harm agreed. He had enjoyed a night out, but a part of him just wanted to be with Mac. He was so ready for Saturday, and the day after and the rest of his life.

 **Harm and Mac's apartment, later that night**

Mattie and Chloe were in their pajamas, one on the couch and one on the floor. They were still chatting and giggling when Harm got out of the bathroom. Harm smiled when he found Mac with her list.

"You've got to be kidding me," he walked over to the bed and got under the covers.

"We are done," she held the list up. "It's all crossed out, but still I feel like we forgot something."

"We have it all under control," he reassured as he took the list from her and threw it on the floor. "Did you have a nice night?"

"It was really nice," she smiled. "I got all the questions right."

He chuckled. "You know me so well."

"I'm curious though," she turned to him. "You don't know when you fell in love with me?"

He shook his head thoughtfully. "No. I guess I've always been a little bit in love with you. I mean, men fall for you pretty much right away. You have that effect on the opposite sex," he smiled. "I wish I could have told you sooner. Let go sooner."

"We can't dwell on the past," she reached out and touched his cheek in a sweet gesture. "This is our time, right?"

He smiled." It is," he leaned in and kissed her softly.


End file.
